It is often desirable to monitor a premises, such as a convenience store, a fast food restaurant or other suitable facility. For example, one or more video cameras may be installed throughout the premises to record activities occurring on the premises. These recordings may be used to monitor activities of employees and for other security-related purposes, for example. As another example, one or more sensors may be installed throughout a premises to detect the occurrence of certain events or to monitor certain conditions. These sensors may include temperature sensors to monitor the temperature at certain locations on the premises, in a refrigerated area for example. Other sensors may detect whether a door is open or closed, the presence of water on surfaces, the humidity in an area, or other suitable events or conditions. As another example, it is often desirable to monitor and record point-of-sale (POS) information, such as transactions processed using a cash register.